


Victory

by zara2148



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Posted for those that still remember PI Nygma, Pre-New 52, Reformed Riddler, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: Of the Riddler's death. Set in some wonderful AU where he's still a detective.





	Victory

" _Mr. Nygma! Mr. Nygma!"_

It takes him a second to realize, swarmed as he is by the press.

" _Can you tell us just how you cracked the case?"_

He beat Batman. He finally beat Batman at his own game.

_A few flashbulbs go off in his face._

There is no loud shout of victory. No triumphant crow from the Riddler.

Edward Nygma just gives the cameras a small, satisfied smile. Then he preens, entering his "public relations" mode. "Well, it was quite simple really…"

_Unnoticed by all save him, a dark figure lurking in the shadows slips off into an alley._

Maybe the side of the angels was worth it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about 5 years ago on ffn.net after I got into the PI Riddler arc too late, sad about what had already been undone (he was sporting the question mohawk about then). Years later, I still miss Detective Riddler. Thought I'd post this here.


End file.
